Right Kind of Wrong
by Tania Helene
Summary: Kakashi's thinking about his relationship with Sakura. How did it start? How did it go? How did it end? KakaSaku oneshot...Sorry, I'm not very good at summaries...


The sunlight hit Kakashi's eyelids and they fluttered open without a single effort. He was a shinobi, an elite to be exactly, and used to be a quick awakener. Not that he was in a hurry to get up. Not when his favourite occupation was laying right beside him. Without making too much noise, he turned around to face the sleeping beauty who was hugging her pillow tight in the other site of the bed. Yeah, he could just stay like this and simply observe her peaceful features for hours. Her long, soft, pink hair flowed all over her pillow and shoulder. A single lock had placed itself over her sleeping face and Kakashi moved it gently. She mumbled something in her sleep but didn't move.

**Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every**** time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
**

It all started very innocently actually. Smiles here and there. Compliments, friendly words and actions were exchanged a little more often than usual. Nevertheless, no one had thought of how much it all could develop in the time since Sasuke left the village.

Everything had changed so quickly that Kakashi hadn't felt like he could follow. Sakura had confessed to him one night and his world had turned upside down. She had told him that she had felt it for a long time now and she just wasn't able to call it a 'crush' anymore. She felt _love_ and that was the word that had completely startled him. He couldn't believe it! _Wouldn't _believe it! It was wrong, WRONG!!! Couldn't she see that?!!! If she wasn't able to keep her feelings back anymore, then how was he?!!!

**Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong****  
**

He had lied to her. Said that he didn't felt like that and she shouldn't feel that. He had told her how wrong it was and that he wasn't worth the effort called _love_. She had cried. She had listened to every word he had said and let her frustration show.

When he had finished his lecture he had looked at her. He had tried to keep emotion out of his voice so he had let it out as anger and not the sadness and longing he felt inside. His own tears threatened to leave his eyes but he kept them back. It was for her own good. She deserved someone better than him. Someone who wasn't broken. Someone who was as young and full of life as her. Why him?

She had been standing in front him looked up at him and into his single exposed onyx eye. Then, she had embraced him and cried into his chuunin vest without a single word. Kakashi had looked down at her and had felt his chest tighten even more. She looked so vulnerable. Like she was made of the thinnest glass.

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi…" she had whispered and Kakashi couldn't help but held her as a single tear left his eye as well.

**Might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain**

Kakashi shook his head. How foolish of him to think that she meant nothing to him. He had locked his feelings away deep down in his heart and didn't want to release them. He knew the pain of loss and he absolutely didn't want to feel that once again. But he had been foolish indeed. Every time she was around he had had his emotions on his sleeve, just waiting to be showed.

After the night they had found each other, they had met in secret. People could see them on the street but what they saw was only a façade. They didn't know what went on when no one saw them. They didn't notice the looks they gave each other when they knew no one looked. That had been a happy time. A time where Kakashi could feel the love he thought he had lost forever. Sakura made everything in sight seem a little brighter and happier. How had she managed to make him feel this way? Every time he glanced at her he thought of how lucky he was. She could practically have any man in the Leave Village but she fell for him. She gave her love to him and _only him_. Sasuke had been a fool not to welcome this love. Personally Kakashi thought it was the best that had ever happened to him for so long.

Kakashi took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. He knew he didn't deserve her love. No one had been able to have Kakashi's love or friendship and survive. Sakura had been an exception though.

Then the day Kakashi knew would come sooner or later arrived. Sakura was the one that had suggested it but Kakashi had only shaken his head. They couldn't. What was the whole village going to say? Naruto and the returning Sasuke? Her parents? But she had just smiled and said that their opinion weren't important but they only deserved to _know_. But Kakashi had been resolute. No, no one could find out!

They had started a fight.

"Why don't you want them to know? What are you afraid of?" She had yelled out in confusion and anger. Kakashi had felt the anger too. Didn't she see? Didn't she see that if their relationship was known everyone would go against them? Maybe they both would try not to listen to their opinion but still they were able to remind Kakashi every time. Remind him of how wrong it was for them to be together. How wrong it was for _him _to love _her_. He was a sick, old pervert but Sakura's smile, happiness and love had blurred all of his guilt. She had made him forget that it was wrong and made their love to something right.

They had gone different ways and Kakashi had gotten some time to think. Deep down, he wanted the same as her. There was nothing else he would do than to show the world his love for the pink haired kunoichi.

**Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
**

Kakashi couldn't help but caress Sakura's soft skin on her cheek. She leaned into his touch, still sleeping and moved closer to him, which after she laid her head on his chest. Kakashi didn't move but placed his hand on her head. Her soft hair between his fingers tickled nicely.

After they had had that fight they didn't spoke to and avoided each other for days. Both had too much pride, but of course Kakashi knew that it was him who should apologize. She had only said aloud what he also wanted but still he had argued against it. She didn't understand why he had overreacted that much because both of them knew that the day would come sooner or later.

Then one night they both accidentally chose the same bar and both of them had tried not to make show that anything was wrong. They had both provoked each other. Why, Kakashi wasn't sure. Then suddenly, Sakura had chosen to flirt with Sasuke. At first Kakashi had only snorted and ignored it. But it had been the moment when Sasuke had turned his attention to the woman beside him that he had felt the jalousie built up inside him.

But the time had stopped when she kissed him, what everyone thought innocently, on the cheek. Kakashi had seen red. He had stood up and walked across the bar to the exit.

She had found him at the memorial stone. She had asked him why he suddenly had disappeared and he had answered. She had asked why he _truly_ didn't want anyone to know about them and he had answered. She had held his cheek as she asked why he thought he would ever lose her but this time he couldn't answer. They had kissed and it had been decided. They would tell everyone.

**I should try to run  
But I just can't seem to  
'Cause everything I run you're the on I run to  
Can't do without, what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep**

Kakashi smiled at the memories. Sakura's nose nuzzled against his neck and he looked down at her. It had been so hard to get used to… So hard to believe, but she was his whole world now.

Sasuke and Naruto actually took the news nicely the situation considered. The other jounins and Sakura's friends looked fine with it. Of course, the Yamanaka girl had acted completely insane when she heard. Jumping up and down she had told Sakura to tell her everything, and when she said everything, she meant _everything_. That comment had placed a faint blush on Kakashi's and Sakura's cheeks. At least he had a mask to cover it.

No, her parents had been the worst part. Her mother had taken it with a sad smile. She trusted her daughter in her choice of boyfriends she had said. Her father was the problem. When Sakura had warned Kakashi he had nodded and thought of it over and over again.

Mr. Haruno had actually been worse than Sakura's warning. Yeah, he had an opinion about her _former sensei_ and he wasn't shy to tell them.

After being yelled at and being drowned in spit her father had seemed like he had finished his lectures. Kakashi had taken the chance. He had taken Sakura's hand and turned his attention back to the angry man.

"You know, Haruno-san, I've thought of all that myself." he had said, "And I've even told Sakura it all once before. I don't deserve her; I'm broken and too old. Sometimes I feel guilty by loving her but you know what, Haruno-san?" He had looked at the beauty beside him and squeezed her hand, "She told me that your opinion wasn't important. Maybe I'll feel guilt by loving her but if that means that I'll feel her love as well, it's worth it."

**Know all about**

**About your reputation  
And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every**** time that I'm where you are  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much**

Sakura's eyelids flittered a little and she sighed loudly. The green colour her eyes had was revealed on her pale face and her still sleepy gaze met his mismatched one. She smiled and whispered, "Good morning." Kakashi returned the smile and poked her nose, "Good morning." She giggled and yawned.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked as she rubbed her eye.

"For some time. Not that I bother," he said and kissed her forehead.

Yeah, he could observe her for hours maybe but he could look at her forever when she was awake and looked at her with those emerald eyes.

**Loving you isn't really something I sho****uld do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I shouldn't try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
**

How could anything this wrong, feel so right?

**Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong****…**

**A/N: **A songfic about Kakashi and Sakura from the Naruto show. Absolutely LOVE that couple!!! 3

Well, I'm not sure if I made them a little AU but I tried my best to be true to the characters (Not that I think it's 'true' for them to get together, but I still think they're cute 3)

Just thought that the song was _perfect _for these two…!

I'm from Denmark, so please bear with my English if any mistakes can be found…

Song: Right kind of wrong

Artist: Leann Rhimes (or Rimes… can't remember…hitting head down the table)


End file.
